KO's Story- love and appreciated
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: extended story to The Rift- alpha and Omega. KO must help his eagle-wolf freind look for Vermithrax that belong to Pink Diamond. He also visits old freind of TKO that has some secrets that he kept
1. Chapter 1

*Warning- some intense moments

(KO is dreaming about his troubled freind- Meg the Griffin)

KO- Meg are you alright

Meg- KO, how did you get into my dreams

KO- I don't know

Meg- *looks down*

KO- Meg is something wrong

Meg- is nothing

KO- *tucked a quetzal feather into her head* you can have this more than I wanted to have

Meg- KO you shouldn't have

(KO giggles while Meg carries him)

Meg- you my first best freind I ever had

*KO plushes*

(later this morning, Carol is making a tasting breakfast for)

KO- Theirs horse crumbles for Greymon, dino dibble for Redfire and doggy chow for lycanroc. Haxorus you get a patterned poke-bean

haxorus- thanks KO

(Meg comes in with bags in her eyes)

KO- Meg, Mommy made nice blueberry pancakes with real maple syrup for you

*Meg hesitates*

Carol- come on, don't be shy

Meg- *gets near* Thank you Carol

Carol- *sobs* your...your welcome

KO- mommy are you alright

Carol- *sniffs* KO, is she is so happy for my generosity

Meg- I'm sorry that I used my empath powers

KO- Meg don't feel that way, you my mom understand how your feeling today

Carol- Meg your a very lovey wolf-eagle ET I ever seen

Meg- I'm actually a griffin, at least you not like my cranky sl- mom

Carol- (covers KO's ears) *anime worried face* Meg better next time that you are not using those words

Meg- I forgot that this world can't allowed such uneducated words

KO- that ok Meg, have a dictionary for you

Carol- guys let's go or your late

(later at gar's bodega)

Rad- Meg embrace yourself for Rad on box patrol

Meg- was box patrol

KO- is fancy way of saying that he is the stock boy. Hey Meg, you you wanna here jokes?

Meg- what are jokes, are their mean ways to make people laugh

KO- not on this world *giggles* is illegal because it counts as a hate crime

Rad- KO explain jokes to her

KO- I can sense someone out in the audience isn't loving my act. Let me guess, you're thinking, "Bean there, done that"? *giggles* get it because I was talking about beans

Meg- Beans...*remembers the poke-beans that KO feed it to his haxorus* ohhh haa...haa...ha

KO- Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm just trying to espresso myself! *laughs* get it because expresso is coffee

Meg- *snorts and laughs* know I get it KO

KO- Meg, do you want to check out for Dendy

Meg- what's that

KO- She is my (Dendy appears) Dendy

Dendy- hey KO I just want to let you you that I found TKO's old booster armor for Chop the monocorn that you me to look after

KO- what's that

Dendy- booster armor is exoskeleton that gears up the dinos with the elements based on the compounds

KO- uhh

Dendy- helps protects him self with his lighting powers lighting

(Chomp gets near KO and bit his nose)

KO- hey Chomp, ouch *his nose got swollen and turned red*

Meg- here have a band aid *put it on his nose* umm his very affectionate

KO- yeah, he does that to TKO all the time in the past

Meg- what happened to him when he ended in your brain

KO- *looks down* he doesn't want to talk about it, he's very emotional about it

(alarms)

Enid- Rad, KO that's our cue

*goes out side to fight Shannon*

Shannon- is me Shannon and why is that hawk-fox thing over their

Meg- who you call me a hawk-fox, I'm a griffin *destroys her with a pink aurora*

Rad- nice

Enid- wow she's good

KO- *plushes* worth it, she get stronger when she feel love and appreciated

Meg- love...and appraciated

*(later at night KO is dreaming with espurr)

KO- hello any one out there *here Carol crying violently* mommy what it, what happened *Carol's arms is coved in blood* mommy who did this to you?

Mommy- is not my blood, is...is...is yours

KO-what *sees TKO covered in blood* TKO are you hurt

TKO- *looks down* is was the demon KO, he did this to me

KO- what do you mean *slip and falls* auuuuuuuuuggghh

*wakes up*

KO- TKO *crying* I'm sorry that they did this to you

Carol- KO

KO-mommy you know what happened to TKO

Carol- your brother got depressed from losing chomp that he lost it, until he fall into a coma in an accident.

KO- mom *hugs her* I'm sorry

Carol- I don't know what he was thinking, I could've took him seriously

KO- I'm here mommy

Carol- thanks KO *espurr purs*

(Meg notice how they felt that she generates aurora borealis)

Carol- aurora borealis at this time of year, at the exact this spot, localizing in our home

KO- is Meg, she is trying to make use feel better

(later at midnight, she slept)

Meg- *talking in her sleep*- black T-rex I heard of him in while back, umm what happened to palkia...She was Pink diamond's pet ummmm Black T. rex...she used to glow magenta lights...she pink's...Black T. rex are you taped, where are you...we find you...Black T. are you *wakes up* Haxorus, we need to find Pink diamonds steed

(end)

reference- Pilot reference when Chomp bit his nose and makes him how he looked like in the pilot. Dinosaur King reference to have feeling that is a spiritual spin-off sequel to the anime.


	2. Chapter 2- Sanctuary

(Is it that hard to give Meg the griffin respect? this took place season 2 of OK KO and season 5 of Steven Universe)

(KO and his friends are preparing for a mission)

Rad-so your saying that your on a mission is to save a T. rex that is trapped in some void for thousand of years

KO- yes

Rad- I'm coming with out

KO- ok, My shiny lycanroc will look after you

Enid- KO If anything happens to you, I'm coming with you

KO- thanks, my undead horse with carnotaurous skull helmet- Greymon will look after you

Enid- ugh….hey their horsy

Ko- he might be creepy but he is a very sweet appaloosa

Dendy- If any thing happens, I'm coming with you with Chomp

KO- Haxorus, warp us (to Carol) Mommy, my friends and I are going on adventure

Carol- okay, make sure your haxorus protects you

(haxorus roars to create a portal)

Haxorus- according to Meg, our destination will be Costa Rica

Meg- Every let's go

*everyone went to Costa Rica by portals*

(meanwhile at Costa Rica)

KO- looks like this is it

TKO *thinking*- I think I know this place

KO- you do

TKO *thinking*- my freind lives here

(Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf appears)

KO- we are looking for a freind

(They teleport to a Pink Diamond reserve, a Lapis under the name Sasuke)

Sasuke- what brings you here, long time no see

KO- we are trying to uncover the secret of black T. rex

Sasuke- please, come in for tour into the red algae mangrove estate and lets *sees meg dye herself with red algae* proceed umpth

(enters)

Sasuke- this is where it housed Pink Diamond's pet Alpha Acrocanthosaurs until *looks down* becomes Black T. rex. It also housed fossils that I collected- helicoprion jaw and fin of Stethacanthus. Here is my pet cryolophsaurus and…how did you get your Chomp back TKO from the hands of that Jonathan cyborg and some Garnet

KO *nervously laughs*- lets just say is funny

Sasuke- good, I'm sick that hunter that claims that he saving species but is all a lie, I can't believe that I used to work with him

Haxorus- until I trash him right, KO

Sasuke- this my assistant shiny aurorus, our bond can't be separated that I have to hide her when that Garnet get near into my domain.

KO- *giggles*

Sasuke- *clears throat* I grow the finest cycas for Rainforest restoration for the near future, before you ask I'm always prepare for everything. This my prized treasure- syrinx seashell, I used it to defend myself to summon lubber grasshoppers and giant forest scorpion. Pink Diamond preserved creatures from extinction- club-winged ibis and _meiolania_. Here is the real tour- the lost world

KO- what's that

Sasuke- some isolated places like this has something that bends time, something it came from another world- first we've got _tanystropheus_ a long necked lizard, next comes from the future- _Krakken_ (30 ft seal with baleen like whiskers), last but not least are the mysterious _Diplocaulus_ the boomerang head. Some believe that they have untamable powers that have been dormant for 300 million years. Now lets get to the research part- I have been created synthetic megastones for haliolisk and krookadile from this unusual Earthlings.

Meg- how lovely, what do you think about the chaos effect

Sasuke- is kinda two chaos events cancels out each other but also creates a drift in the environment

KO- ummm,,,,,,what

Meg- is like when a butterfly flapped his wings, creates a massive change around the world like Japan and stuff

KO- If a small change happened like how your treated based on how they respond in the environment change. But your family don't like the chaos effect like changes, but if your are here treated more nicely and experienced change. Does that have a chaotic effect in your old home just because your loved and treated like royalty.

Meg- I like that example, in rayquaza's sake my dad will rot away just because I'm feeling happy

Dendy- Meg's right because even he might be a demon, he still face the biggest consequence that his life that he ever experience, feeling sorry and regrets. *giggles* eye for eye

KO- this is why justice was made because If there are too much chaos, the shift will be balanced

Sasuke- wow you kids are right about Chaos effect described by Meg, Meg how do you actually feel

Meg- happy as a clam *flowers bloom while meteors are falling from the sky*

(meanwhile at her homeward, everything is on fire because her baby brother is taking over. Her brother Lou dating hens and her pet geth is stuck on their moon)

(back to earth)

KO- what is that noise

Sasuke- is just the cycad rustling, know let's go to the research lab

(KO notice a incubator room and shows his older brother TKO inside)

KO- is this really you TKO, a vegetable state….I'm sorry that ever happened to you

Sasuke- I understand your other self TKO, he fall from it and slipped

KO- If I only could wake him from slumber

Sasuke- lets head back to the tour

*everyone went into the research lab*

Sasuke- I've been working for pink diamond until her untimely demise, I've been working foe ages to keep the lab running

Rad- what kind of research you actually do Lapis

*mounts on his cryolophosaurus*

Sasuke- I'll show you, dilophosaur are cousins to my mount except that they have two crest and a frill. I synchronized my cryolophosaurus into the stone that I found it in south pole, then I scan the wings of this lizard _sharivipteryx-_ a close cousin of heliolisk. Then, Mega-evolve

(his haliolisk pops out of his poke ball to mega-evolve into Mega heliolisk)

*Mega-heliolisk is a ice-electric type pokemon with yellow with blue completion, higher stats that is OP, frills split into two, larger crest, wings on is legs for levitation ability.

Sasuke- Does any one want to give it a try?

Rad- I can, Lycanroc use Stone-edge *but Mega-heliolisk misses*

Sasuke- Mega heliolisk use blizzard smash

*rams at lycanroc with ice type move*

Rad- whoa,are you alright buddy

Sasuke- do you want want to see more

KO- there's more

Sasuke- their is one more, I researched all the crocs I could find to make Mega- krookadile- Armadillo crocodile (amour) from Terra de Fuego, Boar crocodile (get the name from the tusk) from Sahara desert and vegan croc (large spike in each side of the back) from southwestern US and dash of gator.

*his krookadile comes out of his poke ball*

Sasuke- Mega-evolve

*mega-evolves into mega-krookadile*

*mega-krookadile is dark-ground type pokemon with high stats to get a OP and defensive, he has large spike in each side of his back from plant croc, gator like snout, boar-like tusk and covered with armadillo like armor.

Sasuke- does anyone want to try

(Chomp generates thunder from his armor to Mega- krookadile but it early got scratch)

KO- man he's good

(KO's Shiny haxorus is feeling jealous and he left the group)

Sasuke- does anyone want to take a break

Meg- I do

Sasuke- go to the Zen garden with aurorus

(later Meg was meditating at the garden while aurorus is cooling her)

Meg- focus…..focus (deep meditation that she sees space) where I'm I *sees palkia* palkia have you seen a freind of Pink Diamond *palkia sends her to other realm* hello…..hello

vermithrax- Meg, you got to help me…..(glitches) this turtosaur- Brontikens who is the real demon lord of pride is keeping me in this *shocked* chains for thousands of years

Meg where do I find you

Vernithrax- Meg listen carefully, there is fake demon lord of pride that exist to offend everyone for sadistic pleasure. That false one is keeping the real demond lord stronger

Meg- Dad

Vernithrax- your the offspring of the Brontikens

Meg- no just the fake one…..he keeps himself balance by making my life *looks down* a punching bag

Vernithrax- you deserves better *glitches* than that no good faker…..unchain me now so we both could be happy before corruption *sends Meg to someones else mind*

Meg- I think I been here before, is my former sad mind …..(his father Peter the Griffin appears in front of her) I know what your going to say, I'm not coming back so I could be bullied by you diabolical fool.

Peter- Meg….everything is chaos, my pet is on the moon, Lou is no where to be found, your baby brother is messing up and I'm aging to the point of rot.

Meg- Dad, don't you offend some other your friends

Peter- black griffin, the breeding one and lame don't want to be my friends anymore

Meg- maybe the breeding one have the courage to tell others about why I need to be love

Peter- Meg, please I didn't ask to be a demon

Meg- I don't want to feel sorry because you can't redeem yourself because you can't until changes like chaos effect

Peter- you knew…you left because you knew the chaos effect this whole time *sobs* I just want to be funny

Meg- Dad your a sociopath that abused his own offspring for your sick amuse, you offensive to every so you could be funny, since you can;t be redeem through chaos effect…is better to left you rot (punches him but shattered a mirror of space, mirror shows a reflection of Palkia)

(Meg wakes up from the trance)

Meg- what a crazy trance *giggles* this time is totally worth it (sees a freed Alpha Acrocanthosaurus) who are you

Red Claw- is Vermithrax remember, this is my true form- Red Claw

Sasuke- Did you find something

Meg- *looks down* Dad was a turtosaur- Brontikens the fallen

(Enid and Dendy cover there mouth)

KO/Rad- *shocked* WhaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAT

Notes- the Family Guy reference was intentional, the mega-evolution is fan-made by me, more Dinosaur King connections. this chapter is a doozy, especially Meg courage fight back with his abusive father. Next chapter Meg takes a break from ordeal while KO looks for his Haxorus that is desperate for Mega-evolution


	3. Chapter 3- Mega-haxorus

(Hiro appears with is kommo-o and his partner hackman with a white chibi dinosaur)

Sasuke- what bring you here

Hiro- sensei I think Kommo-o is ready to join your project so he could be strong as my mega-hello list

Sasuke- Hiro, your Kommo-o is already that strong. Just look at him, his's yoked and beefy

Hiro- what about Z-moves that you can recommend me

Sasuke- let's see *Red claw gets in the way*

Hiro- wow a new dino, this so cool. Look at my cute chibi therizinosaur that my digimon just found in Mongolia, is almost as great as my hackmon becomes baohackmon

Sasuke- is not new, this was a dino that is named Red Claw

Hiro- I thought it was just a legend

*Redclaw eats silicon filled clay on the ground and his back glows*

Hiro- why is he eating rocks

*licks his Kommo-o*

Hiro- ew, dino kisses

Baymax- may I have to clean that

Hiro- thanks buddy

Hiro- look sensei, what happens when Hackmon with his brother- chibi therizinosaur into his true form, UltimateBrakimon

*they fused into Ultimatebrakimon*

Sasuke- that's awesome, some says that is belong to white diamond

Hiro- I wonder were is Pink's…is Red Claw isn't it

Sasuke- pretty much…the ultimatebrakimon is her vahana, while hackman is partner. Yellow is raptorsparrowmon while fanbeemon is her partner. What is Pink's partner again

KO- that;s easy is gillimon

Hiro- hey KO, what's up

KO- I can't find my haxorus, looked the afternoon but where is he

Sasuke- we will have a search party

Hiro- don't worry we will look for your freind, come on Kommo-o and baymax…*sees white digimon is resting* you guys just stay while we help a freind

*meanwhile at fiji, cannonbeemon and Raptorsparrowmon/ omegashoutmon sense something*

cannonbeemon- is time to call yellow diamond that Redclaw is still alive

Raptorsparrowmon- *send a diamond call* my diamond we found Pink's Vahana and is not the dorulumon

*they left the scene to the east*

(meanwhile Deckergreymon sense something and he heads south)

(meanwhile haxorus went into a cave of diplocaulus, haxorus decide to ask for power when he cast a shadow of Deinocheirus with olorotitan axe crest)

*KO's shiny lycanroc sniff abd pionts*

Rad- did you find haxorus *fallows her*

*Enid and Greymon is resting outside of the cave*

(meanwhile KO is confusing about the past)

KO- so what was the main purpose of dino hunting?

Sasuke- Blood Diamonds, for thousands of years they harvest dinosaurs from a certain ultra worm hole that send them millions years into the past. They use the same technique to make gems, they harvest them to make more diamonds because their carbon-based organics. They do this because they believe in some dino zodiacs as their believe system.

KO- but what about Jonathan

Sasuke- Jonathan and white Garnet are the same, he believes to make a perfect army is to break bonds

TKO- *thinking* so this is why he wanted Chomp, so he could be his sick blood diamond

Sasuke- I got this Blood diamonds that I have been looking for 8 years. Their are named after the real diamonds

(shows armored Gigas the albino giganotosaurus, armored Maximus the monocorn, armored Armatus the Stegosaur)

Sasuke- White, Yellow and blue. They are kept by the diamonds for several thousands of years until they got lost in the gem war

KO- are are there gem located

Sasuke- Inside where the heart lies. If they get hurt, they retreat into their gemstone and reform

KO- Redclaw used to be called Pink

Sasuke- No, was so different is that Redclaw is altered by Palkia

Meg- that explains why I could sense Palkia in my trance

(later she meditating, Peter the griffin interrupts)

Meg- stop contact me,I don't ant to see you again

Peter- Meg, I knew that I was a mistake because the real me destroyed Terra Nova colony 10,000 to 8,000 years ago. There is hope when there's someone that made me smile

*meg hesitates and ignores him*

Peter- before I accept that you never see me again, I just want to let you know that your the greatest invention that I ever created

(Meg tears up and walks away, Peter looks down in somber)

*shiny lycanroc finally leads rad into a cave*

Rad- Guys I think I found him

Enid- Rad wait, there is a great terror

Rad- Enid I'm not afraid of some goose that lays golden eggs, come on Ruby

(enters the cave)

Rad- Haxorus are you in here OH…OH MY COB

*Rad gets thrashed out of the cave*

Rad- we need to worn KO mouth this *faints, Ruby licks him*

(KO comes near)

KO- Guys what happen

Rad- *whimpers*

Enid- Great Terror gone mad

KO- Great Terror, what's that?

Sasuke- Great Terror is a Deinocheirus, this species is known for fables about searching for the golden goose that laid golden eggs.

KO- My mommy told that story but I got scared about the part the giant mother goose

Sasuke- Great Terror are very protective to her chicks

KO- I know that because If I found acute golden goose, I would protect from the tax payers

Sasuke- KO, look out

*a massive golden arms grab KO*

KO- wait, I'm not acute baby whoa

Sasuke- KO *enters* why would a golden goose be here to begin with *noticed the Great Terror in that cane is actually Mega-haxorus*

(Mega-haxorus is putting KO into her nest with diplocaulus)

Sasuke- how did he get a mega-evolution unless he *gasp*

KO- Haxorus *gets a nookie* is me KO *feeds him fish* bleeeh gross is raw *wrap him to keep him warm* If you want a Mega-evolution, you could've just asked

Meg- *enter the cave* KO, are you alright *sees Mega-haxorus with KO* awww how cute

KO- Meg a little help

Meg- CHAOS CONTROL *everything pause* how is I controlling this, why overtime I was here dysfunctional dynamic occur….*looks down, everything began to glow* why won't you guys think outside the box *aura engulfs KO and haxorus* why…..father….why did you…*glitches* I hate you because I'm not a punching bag…I'm a Griffin *eyes glows* I haaaaaaaaate

(KO ended up into Haxorus mind)

KO- were I'm I, did Meg use her emthath powers to transfer me into his mind to *sees a massive Shiny haxorus* haxorus what's going on

Haxorus- I'm Gandora *engulfs KO*

KO- NOOOOOOOO *ended up deeper into his mind* were I'm I right now *sees an axew* awww hey there cute fella why are you doing here

Axew- Axew….axew

KO- you let yourself mega-evolve but why

Axew- axew ax ax

KO- I know you want to be strong but you could've just ask before anyone gets hurt

Axew- axew ax

KO- and you let yourself get captured by that Garnet but why

Axew- axew ax

KO- what do you mean you don't actually like Iris, she is sweet and loves

Axew- AXEW ax axax axew ax ax axa axa axa axew axew xew xew xew

KO- she treats you like a baby to point you lost your potential to evolve just because she thinks your cuter

Axew- Xew

KO- but you want to level up to be stronger like I

*axew nodes* axew ax axxa xew

KO- I don't under stand that the writers was thinking this is not an excuse to see you like this for the sake of chaos effect

*Axew nodes*

KO- that's OK because your in OK KO now *hugs him* your loved and appreciated

(axew starts too glow and evolves into shiny haxorus)

haxorus- KO you finally conquered my demons as an axew

KO- no problem Gandora

haxorus- thanks KO

*they go bake to real life and mega-haxorus get back to normal*

KO- Meg were back…Meg

*Meg becomes a corrupted dorulumon*

KO- Meg?

This fanfic shows a deconstruction of dysfunctional family (reconstructed into literally chaotic family- no pun intended) because it clearly shows consequences like Meg left, parental figure losing his friends because the way he treated his daughter- why would Meg called her a father, her mom accept her depression for losing her daughter, her brother become a breeding rooster because who chaos affect her world, her baby brother is doing fine except for domination ideas. Peter the Griffin is a terrible person not just of his irredeemable quality, also he wants his family to be a mess so there is a certain balance in his domain- sans the offensive side as always. In other words Meg will understand true hate, not like his father that commented hate crimes but wrath. Meg the griffin flower is Cherry blossom- beauty of nature but is fragile kind of how sensitive Meg is with the chaos effect in he way.

Reference to the mama bear from puss in boots, she hunts you down when you try to get the golden goose. I meant a mama goose of terror, golden goose is just a giant goose chick. She isn't called Great Terror for nothing, maternal motifs is terrified.


	4. Chapter 4- Corruption

(corrupted dorulumon Growls)

KO- Meg, I'm here

Rad- KO get out of their, she is too risky

KO- but I have to help her, she does that wentI'm not here

Rad- KO, she turned into a wolf

KO- I have to do something

Rad- Ruby, get her

Meg- *glitches* what do you want faker, I know lycanroc dusk form look like me

*Ruby bites her*

Meg- Drill buster *attacks ruby with a drill on her forehead*

*ruby whimpers*

KO- Ruby are you okay, rad look after her *to meg* Get together Meg

*Enid face palms*

Enid- your not helping

(Meg grabs KO)

Enid- get any from my freind *ready to kick but meg use drill tornado to drag them way*

Rad- I almost forgot the part we are supposed to barracked an abused victim

KO- Meg why are acting like this

Meg- my father wants to manipulate me to return to his domain so he can abuse me

KO- I under stand ut your in a different place because your love

Meg- who would love me anyway, al they do is bullied me

KO- every one in the plaza cares- Rad, Enid, my mom, Dendy and….and me

Meg- but do I exist, I didn't asked to be born

KO- I know how you been due

(deny pops out with Chomp)

KO- deny this is Megs release be care full

Dendy- affirmative Chomp you know what to do

(Chomp is read to use ultimate thunder)

Meg- rip off, spire-drill

( the drill from his drill goes through Chomp, poofs into yellow blood diamond)

Dendy- he booms a gem but how

KO- Chomp is one of those blood diamonds that are created from real dinos

dendy- that explains with ability to generated laughing

KO- please protect chomp because he has a cute chino form

Dendy- affirmative

(meg howls)

Deckergreymon- wait, I heard that howling. Is that…..she's alive *fallows the sound*

raptorsparrow + omegashoutmon- look like our wolf sister is still alive *to cannonbeemon* ready beemon *nodes*

(holds her like a gun)

Omegashout- I'm omegashoutmon- aerial assault *fallows the sound*

Sasuke- I could detract with my cryolophosaurus and Kommo-o

KO- I could help, ready haxorus

*haxorus mega-evolves into Mega-haxorus*

*mega-haxorus has a Deinocheirus body platform, crest of olorotitan, and boomrang tusk that looks like Diplocaulus

sasuke- Kommo-o ready *activates Z-move* Clangorous Soulblaze (attacks Meg but it din't work) what but how, unless he is fairy type

*Meg use fairy wind at Kommo-o*

Sasuke- cryolophosaur use ice fang *tries to chomp her but she misses*

KO- I got this lapis, Gandora use Steel claw

(use steel claw but hugs Meg)

Meg- what are you doing

KO- your loved and appreciated

Dendy- your loved and appreciated

Rad- your loved

Enid0 appreciated

Sasuke- is this how you bro it with the power of love

*TKO's voice- of course, why do you expect that I want Chomp with me

Sasuke- cryolophosaur kiss her

(he licks her)

Meg- ugh what *sees a devastation* what happen

Sasuke- your trapped in a trance

Meg- my father fault he wants me back so he want to do his bidding- being his rod

KO- your acting so out of whack

Meg- during when I send KO deep into haxorus with my chaos control, I become trapped in a trance

Sasuke- Meg how did our father trapped you in trance

Meg- it was me, I trapped my self so I could use my father as punching bag- eye for eye

KO- why

Meg- so I want to see his real form- turtosaur the fallen. I even have to break his spirit to the point of having hope spot but he rather rot away.

KO- why won't you forget the past meg…we….we are new family I let you stay at my home

Meg- KO you don't get it, I can't control my demon side (darkness engulfs her) KO help

(engulf her and she becomes Indoraptor)

Indoraptor- good Meg for destroying your father because I mead a mistake for destroying Terra Nova for 10,000 years

Sasuke- are you some fox spirit that possessed her or something

Indoraptor- no because Meg the griffin is just a fox that I used as puppet

KO- what do you want

indoraptor- show my little girl's sweet wrath

Sasuke- all this time you used a puppet to used her so she could unleaded her chaotic effect wrath

indoraptor- indeed

KO- we have to save her

Sasuke- no she is too powerful, I have to commend the blood diamonds

(Red claw sense something)

KO- Lapis, red claw sense something at north

Sasuke- just a perfect time to distract her with blood diamonds

(summons Gigas, Maximus and armatus to the stage)

KO- are you sure your going to be fine

Sasuke- don't worry I got this- Gigas use spectral lancer, Maximus use spectral punisher (enlongaes horns) and armatus use spectral destroy (grows spikes)

*they attack to distract indoraptor*

KO- lets go *KO, Dendy, Chomp and Haxorus mounts on Red claw*

(Red claw summoned her personal armor- the monger armor)

*omega armor looks like a skeleton with wings*

KO- so she is a blood diamond too?….but I got her bloody claw un a while back

Red claw- I'm not a blood diamond, I'm just a altered with palkia. Unlike other dinosaur I'm the on;y armored with the Omega armor to control palkias powers. When I first mint Pink Diamond, I was dying with a bloody food injury until she healed me. She speared me from becoming a blood diamond by by giving favors after she saved me

KO- *smiles* I can't for Steven to here this, where are we going exactly

Redclaw- Find Pink Diamond, Omega phoenix

(spread his 'skeleton wings' to fly away

raptorsparrowmon+Omegashoutmon is reference to Falcon from Marval, especially having a personal hand gun (cannonbeemon). Reference to The Ballade of Big Al.


	5. Chapter 5- Steven (Pink) Diamond

* this fic took place after single pale rose and TKO's house/ maybe dandy's powers

(Red claw, KO and others made it to destination: Beach city)

KO- wait a minute I know this place, I thought your taking me to Pink Diamond

(Red claw points at Steven's house)

KO- wait, this is Steven's house

*knocks at the door, Steven comes out *

Steven- come, immmm you must be Red claw * Red claw licks him* stop it, *laughs* Redclaw you too kind

*Charizard and haxorus are confused*

KO- wait, Steven your pink diamond?

(pearl covers her mouth)

Pearl- I really could've told him earlier

Steven- uhhh….is a long story *looks down*

Dendy- ummm *scans his gem* crystallized carbon *tap tap* hard umm yep he is a diamond alright

Charizard- let me explain to you my cinnamon rolls. First, Pink Diamond came to earth to colonized it with quartz gems. Then, she feel in love with the earth that she decide to go native with quartz gems as Rose Quartz. Then in order to stop the colony from destroying life on earth, she as to fight within.

KO- does that story sounds familiar too

Dendy- shhh…. quite

Charizard- She tried to talk to the diamonds but they didn't care. In a last attempt to stop the diamonds from coming to earth she as to stage her death with her loyal freind/ former servant Pearl. She ate the bits while Pearl shapeshifted into Rose to look like that Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond.

KO- well that explains a lot

Pearl- *goes near Redclaw* Redclaw is been so long, do you remember me- Pearl that served Pink Diamond

(Red claw embraces Pearl)

Pearl- is been so long that I forgot about you that….*looks down* I'm sorry

Garnet- Gems we got company

Amethyst- KO, remember some party guy that is big, black and walks on fours

KO/Dendy- Meg

(go outside)

Garnet- stand back, we've got this *her blizeken mega-evolves with aura of gourmound* use close combat and finish with aura sphere

Pearl- Steve stand back, Lucario ready? *her lucario mega-evolves with aura of cutlass tooth* sky upper cut than use blaze kick

Amethyst- come on garchomp *her Garchomp Mega-evolves with aura of taranter* dig like a shark swimming than ambush with dragon claw

Dendy- Chomp get ready, activate armor *chomp becomes a monocorn with yellow armor* ultimate thunder

(they all attack at once but Indoraptor harnessed turtosaur aura)

Meg/ indoraptor- guess who's using her as a punching bag, spectral destroy *crystals for from aura to unleash diamond corruption like attack*

(explodes)

Steven- guys are you alright

Garnet- Steven she is to powerful

Pearl- what are yo going to do

Steven- ready charizard?

KO- ready haxorus?

(they both mega evolve)

Steven- KO, where did you get a mega-evolution

KO- let's just say a freind of PD creates synthetic mega-evolutions

Steven- awesome, charizard use flare blitz

KO- gondora use giga-impact

(both attack)

Indoraptor- wait a second did I sense another *gets hit by both attacks* with free will but how

(Red claw use his blood diamond attack)

Indoraptor- but how…..I regret the attack on Terra Nova that made the humans to go native

Charizard- I sense something…..my….my master

KO- master?

Steven- he's part demon

Charizard- I finish him right here

Indoraptor (controlled by turtosaur) why you didn't finish the Gem War years ago

(Aura stomp Charizard)

Indoraptor (turtorsaur)- I should've killed him when he is hatched, just a dumb defect son of volcanicdramon….or my son

(extract black matter from charizard and morphs into volcanicdramon)

Redfire-*tearjerking* CHARIZARD (leaves a lifeless husk) you monster is this you you treat a defect son…no wonder you hate Meg….(corrupts into megidramon while KO becomes TKO) DO YOU

(they both attack The Fallen Beast)

Steven- Charizard, Charizard *check his pulse but nothing* (sobs)

(Red claw comes in and comforts Steven)

Redclaw- Pink, I'm sorry, you loved him so much despite of his demon heritage. Since he is no longer a demon….he just a husk. Pink you give your form to become a Quartz, then a human…is my turn, sense you saved me…know I have to return the favor to become a charizard

(Poofs himself to land on bloody wound, Stevens tears is reviving Charizard)

Charizard- what happened *gasp* I look like a jasper

Steven- Redclaw and healing tears brought you back to life

Charizard- where is he

Steven- he give up his gem because he realized that my mom become me, he sure has very great teams with my mom

Charizard- okay, let's go Steven *mega evolves into Mega-charizard Y with aura of red claw* wow is this what Red want…..thanks

(goes after the beast)

Steven- hey you butt face *The beast noticed* why won't you pick some one on your size

*Mega-charizard Y use dragon claw at very high acceleration*

Turtosaur- why you little retard, spectral destroy *unleash a strong attack but Mega-charizard doges*

Steven- what's your problem, is this happen during the war

Turtosaur- no but longer than you think, it was 10,000 to 8000 years ago that I went into range. *laughs* At the peak of Terra Nova civilization I have to do my betting because I made investment with fox spirits to destroy it and make Terra Nova fall by their own creation. I used the foxes chi to create the perfect puppet in a form of a griffin-Peter the Griffin

(Meg gasp)

turtosaur- I was going mohave a human puppet called Zorn but that puppet was killed by some Indian bird.

Steven- crossed the line evil spirit, that give you no excuse to let a puppet to abuse that poor sweet roll you- (RKO and Mega-haxorus with Alphamons aura attack the evil spirit)

RKO- leave the girl alone you evil spirit *punches him*

Mega-Charizard Y- Steven what are we going to do

Steven- (his gem glows) we to synchronized digivolve, since your no longer a demon…..I bet your going to have a new form

Mega-charizard Y- *unleash aura of Mega-charizard X and Redclaw* agree my diamond (blood diamond gem glows)

Both- synchronize ( Steven as Pink Diamond and Charizard as Alpha Blood Diamond minds become one, they fused into Pink's true form- Palkia)

Haxorus- is that

KO- Palkia

(palkia roars, Meg gasps)

Pink Diamond's voice- synchronization complete

Both- (bleeding from the nose) yeah

Palkia- Spacial rend *strikes on the spirit, knocks Meg out and leaving a hole of space-time*

KO- Steven…..did you just

Palkia- KO the just a rip of Space-time, I must get inside to save meg. Report on Sasuke

KO- OK

Dendy- affermative

(Palkia goes inside)

End

* Meg is the one who supposed to be killed by his father but I don't want Meg to be punching bag so yeah. Charizard can now has two mega-evolutions depending on his emotions. Dinosaur King reference stops their.


	6. Chapter 6- Safe and sound

(inside of Palkia's head)

Steven- charizard are you going to be okay with fairy type

Charizard- Steven I'm aware being an oddball like that story about white dog and penguins

Steven- yeah

Charizard- the time in eastern europe in 70's that a German dog was mistaken for a wolf. I'm also okay with my weakness, I saved trained penguins to fight poachers. Also there was the time kavik the wolf dog an half-dingo, so I'm not the only oddball

(meanwhile Perfect KO and mega-haxorus is standing outside of the portal)

Haxorus- are we going to help Steven

Perfect KO- Of course we will, he is my freind

*Crystal Gems come with there mega-evolved pokemon*

Garnet- where is Steven

Perfect KO- he is in this portal

Mega-haxorus/gandora- before we go just to make sure Redfire is crazy on the other side

*Redfire growling*

Pearl- don't worry we could sync over Pokemon

(they sync with there pokemon with Zodiac- Garnet with Mega-blaziken sync with gourmound spirit to become garudamon, Pearl with mega-lucario sync with cutlass tooth spirit to become anubismon, Amethyst with mega-garchomp sync with taranter spirit to form rizegreymon

Dendy- Chomp and I are coming

Rad/Enid- so no we *Greymon and shiny lycanroc dusk form*

Dendy- before we go I have to send a note to Sasuke from Real macaw

Perfect KO- what's that

Dendy- is 500 year old macaw that is loyal to sasuke *sends a note to A Real Macaw to Sasuke* that;s every thing

perfect KO- that's everyone, let's go

*enters*

Mega-haxorus- where is Redfire *sees megidramon* I think I found him

Enid- I take this *mounts on Greymon* come on horsie *runs into megidramon* steady…steady *megidramon chases her* now Rad

Rad- alright KO's pet shiny dusk lycanroc use Stone edge

(attacks right underneath him)

Rad- alright little dude, tame that beast

Perfect KO- *hugs megidramon* is okay Redfire, Charzard was brought back by blood diamond by giving his own gem to him *growling* I understand abusive fathers are the worse but don't let virus consumes your emotions…..please *turns back to guilimon*

Redfire- but what about The Fallen Beast

Perfect KO- we so it in sync, Mega-haxorus sync with Guilimon

(Perfect KO with mega-haxorus sync with guilimon to form- Galletmon- crimson mode)

Perfect KO- all right Redfire let's rescue Meg

(Palkia is ready to fight the turtosaur with volcanicdramon)

turtosaur- *laughs how can you beat me I demolished Terra Nova with foxes so I could use essence for my puppet. Come on Meg I need you to demolished everything, I'll help you guy to power

Palkia- Meg doesn't want to deal any thing with you

Meg- I…..dan't know I always hated you, I hated you because your just a sick father

Palkia- came you beat quality *use spacial rend to attack but the creature find it to be painful*

turtosaur- damn it I forgot he is a dragon/fairy type fueled by appreciation *groans* this is getting nonsense, Meg I promise that I'll change

palkia- Meg don't do this

Meg- no dad you a nonsense because with love and appreciation I can be any thing *gltches and faints* (exposed a chain)

Palkia- a chain how we going to breaking it

Garnet- by attack the host, Garudamon use Wing Blade *Unleashes a vacuum blade at super-speed, chopping up the opponent.* Pearl now is the time

Pearl- Anubismon use Amemit *summons the spirit of cutlass tooth to gore him in the gonad*

Turtosaur- *groans* why you little VOLCANIC FLARE *release lava from his mouth

Pearl- Amethyst now

Amethyst- Rizegreymon use rising destroyer *unleash barrage go beam from his chest to interupt the lava

Turtosaur- forget The reason why I'm connected to Meg because of queue is like a connecter that extended for light years

Palkia- you'll never bonded to her, for good * use spacial rend to attack the link the disconnect from Meg for good*

Galletmon crimson mode- my turn Final Justice *the spear goes right through his heart*

turtosaur- forget it I'll be reborn in another 5000 years *turns into his dormant stage as Yvetil*

Galletmon- let's show far into the cosmos like in Andromeda Galaxy

Dendy- Affirmative, Chop use Ultimate Thunder *covers himself with lightning*

Pearl- Anubismon, Ultimate Wind *covers herself with clouds in a form of cutlass tooth*

Palkia- Ultimate Flora *covers themselves with flower petals in a form of bricket*

Garnet- Garudamon Ultimate Fire *covers her self with fire in a form of gourmound*

Amethyst- Rizegreymon Ultimate Earth *covers herself with crystals in a form of taranter*

(they all ram at once to shove the beast far into the cosmos)

Turtosaur- Looks like I'm blasting off again *twinckles*

(Galletmon sees Meg out cold, embrace her)

Galletmon- Meg you're loved and appreciated

Palkia- *embraces* you're loved and appreciated

Dendy- *embraces* you're loved and appreciated

Rad- *embraces* you're loved and appreciated

Enid- *embraces* you're loved and appreciated

*KO's shiny lycanroc Ruby licks her while his undead horse embraced her by wrapping his neck*

Palkia- (to crystal gems) you too guys

Garnet- you're made to be loved

Pearl- you're already free

Amethyst- you're perfect just the way you are

(with the power of love they heal Meg back normal)

Meg- what happened

Palkia- *Steven's voice* Meg thank goodness your alright, there was some meanie that wants you with hatred and I don't what he really wants after Terra Nova was nuked

Meg- I'm alright Steven….*sees him as a Palkia* so your Pink Diamond all this time. So what happened to…

Galletmon- don't worry because he never going to hurt you or anyone ever again. He might be your dad

Palkia- but not a pappy or a papa

Meg- what do you mean

Galletmon- do want to be adopted

(everyone left space to go back to Sasuke's zoo but with some visitors)

Meg- guys I'm back *sees ultimatebrachiomon* oh my is you *digimon use ultimate quake to signal the others*

Hiro- Is that a griffon how lovely *to KO* hey KO how is is your freind

KO- doing fine

Baymax- also the griffon need their check up

Hiro- that's enough baymax

Deckergreymon- wait a second *sniff* is that you dorulumon I thought your dead but how

Meg- *looks down* my ex-father dark magic

Deckergreymon- I understand you pain but what about Pink's death

Meg- what are you talking about Pink diamond is her the whole time *points at at Steven with his Charizard* I also than him for saving my life

(raptorsparrowmon + omegashoutmon but away cannonbeemon notice the long lost vehicle of Pink is still alive)

Omegashoutmon- I must inform about this *sends a note* but could Pink Diamond be alive *flies away*

Meg- *to Steven* My diamond, thanks for helping realizing that their is hope of light and happiness beyond the chaotic darkness

Steven- Awwwww Meg that's so sweet what you say but you can still call me Steven

(hugs him)

Meg- your a pure cinnamon roll

Steven- but who will be Meg's daddy because her dad might be a sociopathic jerk but he can't be the daddy

Hiro- how about Sasuke

Sasuke- real you think I could be the daddy

KO- you kinda helpful to meg and you have somany friends in the zoo *pionts at blood diamonds* like those guys and you a great expert of great mystical beings

Sasuke- really I could be *tears up* no one let me adopted a child but since you asked that I could abode Meg so…I accept you request

Meg- thanks you so much *sumon thunderstorm*

Dendy- crude the the chaos effect

KO- dendy what are you talking about is just a little rainbow that she makes

Steven- What about about your brothers

Meg- don't worry guys this is my family from now on

Rad/enid- aww

KO- I'm happy that that your so happy

(meg smiles)

(meanwhile at Delta- third earth, Amber was never shattered nor other cookie cats/ thunder cats are killed but corrupted by TTG/Giratina)

*lion growls* *panthers growling*

(meanwhile in ?)

Korra- PAW patrol your training is complete, in order to purify Nick is to get rid of Top Wing bird mutants *dogs growling and howling*

Reference- Vuk samotnjak, oddball film, scamper the penguin, kavik the wolfdog, Dusty. I hate Top Wing because PAW patrol is better. I'm not a SJW just because I don't like Peter Griffin. I don't like him because he is abusive father and insult his friends like a bully, not because he is a white male.

Queue has a similar effect to the one from Avatar

Random extras-

KO- Korra, you and mako dated each other

Korra- KO it was a really time ago

Mako- let me tell how I become Korra's *coughs* loyal freind

Asahi's note*- Makorra

(later)

Mako- that's how I become inspired by Korra, what do you thing little dude

KO- *sniffs* no *sobs* that's not how love supposed to end

Korra- I'm sorry to break your heartstrings but this kinda did


	7. Chapter 7- Feral

(a month a half passed, Meg is playing on the plaza but she release musk that drive people crazy)

Rad- KO can you tell her to control her leaks, it smells and sounds like a skunk taking a doo doo

Enid- the smell dosen't bother me any way but still

KO- guys don't shame her, she can't control her leaks

Hiro- *muffled by surgeon mask* she is very sensitive so you have realize your town is not any like San Fanskyo

Baymax- I have to give hime the mask just he case he might get nausea from the smell

Enid- hey just because we live in suburbs doesn't mean we have morals

Baymax- KO how the smell doesn't bother you

KO- is kids stuff that you'll never under stand

Meg- *breaks wind, everything moves away* excuse me

KO- I understand your fume problem

Hiro- *muffle* I hope the wind cause a conga chain reaction

Baymax- he said that this cause a shame *Hiro covers his speakers*

Hiro- be sensitive she is a little ummmm let's just say absurd

Baymax- I see all that parental abuse by Peter caused her to be psychologicaly damaged

KO- guys keep it down you don't want to offend her

Meg- who offend who

Hiro- how does that have to do with this

Baymax- insecures (Meg's echo toots is herd all the way to Steven's house, Charizard's old device that made from dying Rama the Swampert start to glow)

Steven- Charizard I thing there is coming wrong with you

Charizard- Steven I don't need that, I'm Blood Diamond remember

(Rama finally reforms but with no memories (not amnesia) of past events, Thundera, cookie cats or revenge Pink's death by using her subjects or anything is gone)

Steven- Rama you came back

(Swampert is confuse and start to sniff at Steven)

Charizard- don't you remember anything

(Rama makes a unsure face)

Redfire- do remember Third earth a zoo that belongs to Pink Diamond which is Steven, I think. After her fake death, he made a revenge by taking one of Gem wolds resources like- doggy warriors, cookie cats, ravens from third earth, dragons from here, and gems like Peridot. Until a cookie cat rebel decide to infuse with Amber because he want to rebel you until he split the group in half.

Charizard- 5000 years later the slaved dragon pokemon destroyed Thundera until they're few cookie cats. Remaining cookie cats and animals tried to fight you again because you woken up from your slumber

Redfire- your like my brother until my father strip your powers to the point that he left you like this over TTG. TTG killed the remaining cookie cats.

Charizard- few years later you want to avenge TTG crowmon but he hurt you so bad that you don't to suffer anymore by becoming a digivice until now

Rama- TTG…TTG….cookie cats….Amber Lion-o…

Steven- I think he remembers

Rama- (tries to put things together until his instincts kicks in) TTG *pounds his chest*

Charizard- Steven look out *saves Steven from the feral creature* Redfire get that thing out of here and….but an end of his misery

Redfire- affirmative *use pyro blaster* hey frog face come and get me

(Charizard creates a wormhole to relocate him as faraway as possible)

Venusaur- now *use vine whip *whips booth of them into the portal*

Steven- why guy's…..why would you send him away like that *his shaymin used aromatherapy, Musharna use fairy mist, Whimsicott rest on his head to make hime feel better*

Venusaur- Steven I know that Pink loves pokemon but this one is gone feral.

Steven- what's that

Venusaur- Feral pokemon are very difficult to the point that is better when their younger and he is like 5000 years. Even worst is that his memories has been degenerate to the point he has hard time to under stand complex development like you and KO

Charizard- I sense him that he is very weak compare last time, Redfire will send him far away

(Redfire coms back from the wormhole)

Redfire- don't worry guys I send him back to Third earth. It starts when there was bunny cop and fox cop is asking me that wether I have a permit to release the pokemon and I explain that is for the Thundercats memorial. They said is in other side of earth so I rode on Ho-Oh and left it caged inside the pyramid *whispers* chased by rapid panthers

Steven- that's great Redfire

Redfire- I'll tell KO everything

(left)

Venusaur- think he was chased by rapid cats because I thing is bad….anyone

Steven- what do you mean

Pearl's/Pink's wigglypuff- I sense the cookie cats may come comeback but feral. Feral like their where finally corrupted by TTG.

Steven- I thought TTG killed them

wiggly- that's what they want you to think

Shaymin- not to worry Steven they will defeated early by other animals because they know what;s quality and other is OK KO rip off

(KO over hears about Thundercats Roar news)

KO- how this happen

Venusaur- Steven I think you need to tell him, is for the best

(Steven gulps and ready to tell KO)

Thundercats 2011 reference, Thundercats Roar joke


	8. Chapter 8- Avian Wrath

(meanwhile at the Amazon forest, Harpy has a prisoner that they capture since 2017- lido a man sized cat with red and yellow fur waiting to be the bird's dinner)

Lido- please let me go have mercy on me immmm your a beautiful bird…..more than cats

Harpy- before I consume you, let me let you a tale what's my purpose before I meant two lovebirds from Rio

lido- make it fast, I'm sweating

Harpy- I got all mice in Rodencia- a Incan city because I want to insert rodents that are not dumb generic rodents. I took care of monkeys of the Caribbean because there so annoying. I made Garnet fight Ivan the incredible because he looks like a wimp.

Lido- so does KO

Harpy- don't questioned the cinnamon rolls the I protect. I already done explain with 2012, now let's go with 2013- I made Ivan to look after the rhinos but the results is messy, I use my hurricane attack training on some living cute Argentinian football players but I burnt them afterwards because I was mad, I explain human Justin the valor night was a fraud because medieval was more like a Game of Thrones. Who made a dog prison back in 2016 in canada by the way. In 2014 there was so called yellow birds that migrate that I didn't pay attention because of show up for the love birds from Rio. Was there a boxing mach for roosters in 2015…

Blu- In case most people don't realized that Blue-gold macaws attacked on several islands that lies between China and Russia since 2016 because of group of merlin ducks that knows the art of flying drove him nuts.

Lido- man your one salty bird, what's my penalty

Harpy- The Peruvian generic rats look tamed because they looked like Incas, monkeys are from Denmark so I just banished them from ever coming back to the Caribbean, I just give the cute guys minor burns, I rewrite Justin's manuscripts, I left the dogs to RSPCA, Ivan *laughs* to to wimpy to be punished.

Lido- so will you change me back into a human, I'm getting tired of being jinxed

Harpy- nope because your a giant colorful cat that should not exist, you ate a random ass egg, you made pals with a enchantress that as actually a total loser.

Lido- so I get punishment for being random

Harpy- nope because you got two massive irredeemable crime- one you just a distraction so that people will feel aloof when they see you, another *sight* your a sick dumb inside job

Lido- what inside job

Harpy- this is Brazil a Promised Land for all species on this scorching planet, I know what the government is doing

Lido- what do you mean

Harpy- don't play stupid, I know what you are. The government made you so to inform humans that this has low-biodiversity so they would come her and take all the biologic stuff that I worked for so long

Lido- what is

Harpy- death for treason against all biomes in this Lugia/Ho Oh forsaken basin

(Harpy use sky attack to attack while Scarlet macaw prepares to eat the cat)

Pedro- no what

Nico- at least we got more time to feed Tadeo Jones with tapas (he grab toast so he applied some nut-caramel goat cheese, Jamon Iberra, dates jelly, honey)

Pedro- is launch time Tad

*Tad Jones is muffling*

Nico- did he said that we should feed him with fishy rice with seashells because he is rip-off of UP

Pedro- I think it was Kevin's idea

Nico- also scooter that Harpy give him a peace of humans mind for ripping of Happy feet.

Pedro- don't forget the The Incredibles knock off that that I decimate in Peru

Rafael- what ever happen to the young woodpecker from Oregon that the Brazilians loved him that we have to send him here since 2017

Harpy- there's a funny story toucan, anaconda eat him three months ago because he is a unnecessary bird that is nothing like the original

Rafael- I totally agree with you dude

Harpy- If you excuse me I'll go to Mochica ruins for training for the Feathered King

(meanwhile at KO's house KO is talking to TKO)

KO- sense we sake you in a coma, why didn't you go back

TKO- I don't to feel alone *scoffs* I been alone until I meant you

KO- is great that I keep you company

TKO- also you need me until your strong enough as well as I fell full again

KO- thanks TKO, is great that Meg will be toughen up by Amy from heartland

TKO- yeah, with a horse whisper with Dragon pokemon, she is going to be okay

KO- I wonder if Xerneas had a human form like me and Steven as Pink Diamond's human form

TKO- there was a forgotten story about love, Xerneas shape shifted into a forest spirit called Mavka

KO- who's that

TKO- is a loves story that zygrade should never know because how he thinks about humans

KO- TKO I'm Zygrade

TKO- well you have to ready to tell Xerneas about human love, even you may or may not like about this

KO- agree

(meanwhile at Hiro's house, a fluffy larvesta is at the door until hackman pick it up)

hackmon- look it what I found

Baymax- that is Mothra

Hiro- wha

Hackmon- come we keep her

Hiro- ummm

Baymax- She is one of the earth Titans that is know to protect the earth for eons

Hiro- what a gentle fella, are you lost

Larvesta-…

Hackmon- or he just what to tell us about Drago

Hiro- Drago who?

(meanwhile at Steven's house, a wolf is clearing at Steven)

Steven- what is that *reveals that is White Fang* ummm Charizard, at what time in this year you'll have to meet your Master White Fang

Charizard- thanks for letting me know Steven. Master what bring your here, this is Steven from Beach City

(reveals to Steven that he is a large shiny lycanroc- dusk form)

White Fang- I sense that why you choose this human as your loyal partner, unlike this victim of poor writing. *reveals a pidgeot* I got this one of different dimensions, I rescued from a dimension from a sorry excuse of trainer that can't kept a promise

Steven- Show me what you got, ready Charizard (mega-evolves into Mega-charizard Y)

White Fang- great you mange to get new Mega-evolution, Feral use air slash

*he got close to Charizard to strike him but he use his wings shield himself, he use dragon claw but he missed*

White Fang- Feral use wing attack *slaps charizard with is wings but it made him angrier*

Steven- use fire blast *attacks him*

White Fang- Feral show Charizard that being with trainer will only result with reading yea and never come back

*Feral use Hurricane*

Steven- Charizard, while your inside you beat burn

*turns hurricane into a massive flare in a form of a bird, both got tired*

White Fang- your I understand why you choose him, he is a incarnated of Pink Diamond

Steven- how did you know

White Fang- I sense what been going on in you life ever since Charizard lives with you. Other friends that Charizard goes just does have inner strength

Steven- I understand why you have a pidgeot, he want to be with some one that really cares about pokemon

Charizard- agree, Ash kinda is a underdeveloped forever since

White Fang- I'll sow you something (makes Feral mega-evolve into Mega-Pidgeot) first class flight

Steven- awesome

(takes them to Blood Diamond base in Yukon)

White Fang- this is how I used to train Charizard for while, until pidgeot went to his reality to take something from his petty former owner *goes inside* let me introduce you Dark Oshawott *shows a depressed samurott*, Hellpig *shows growling emboar* Toxic Snivy *shows cynical serperior* and Gargore *shows very scary looking garchomp*. he choosed the cute ones because I used to look like that until I realized only the strongest could survive.

Charizard- how Master, I thought poor writing prevent them from evolving

White Fang- I showed them that cuteness is there insecurity that prevents them from getting their real strength, this took a week while while your fighting with Crystal Gems. Does anyone want to see how strong they get, they even took on Blood Diamonds

(shows a recording video of Dark Oshawott taking on Gigas with armor with aqua tail, Hellpig use flame smash on Armatus with armor, Toxic Snivy use leaf storm on Maximus with armor)

Steven- what about Gargore

White Fang- he is too edgy

Gargore- I sense something when I saw some pterosaur

White Fang- Gar you and your imagination

Charizard- I think he is telling the truth

White Fang- what do you mean

Charizard- look at the sky right now

*looks up and saw a small but bright object in the sky*

White Fang- is the Pterosaur Nebula

Steven- what's that

White Fang- is a phoenix/ feathered wyvern like entity made of pure light that come from Andromeda Galaxy, If nebula getting closer it means is becoming it's darker counterpart- Feather King

Steven- why

White- Drago the Felfrand a power obsessed Necrozma is in stealth mode- takes form of a feathered pterosaur/ phoenix-like .

Charizard- in the Andromeda Galaxy this guys are called photon wyvern (powered by light) or Galaxy dragons (space dwellers). I faced I'm before, he was my arch nemesis ten years ago until Korra started her first Avatar journey. Now he is coming back but fully-charged with photon that we gonna dub this form a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.*groans* When this guy ever stop piking a fight.

Steven- at least you have Blood Diamond so you cam become Palkia at will

Charizard- thanks Steven

(meanwhile at Andromeda Galaxy, a bright pterosaur-shaped wyvern nebula is turning darker while is heading for the Milky Way, inside there is a Necrozma named Drago is waking up from his slumber)

Drago- is time to finish what you started Wyvern. I have to send them free by fighting those who oppose me

(the nebula screeches like a red-tailed hawk)

(a girl with blue hair sense something, espurr sense something)

Hilda- Drago the Felgrand- a pterosaur he's coming….I thought he was a legend

archeops- this bad because the song of the whales will began when the cites have been flooded while everything will be sand just like book of sands

(her cinccino and pyukumuku looks worried)

This this the climax of KO's story

next story is coming 2019

reference- rodencia y el define el princess (3/10 for more effort on rodents on andes like Guinea pigs), marco macacaco (2/10 for blandness), Ivan the incredible, otto the rhino, (both get 1/10 for blandness) metegoal (5/10 for meh), Justin and nights of valor (3/10 is not like GOT), little rooster eggcellent adventure (4/10 for ?), Ozzy (4.5/10 for jailbreak cliche), Quackerz (3/10 for too random). I think Lino uma aventura de sete vidas (1/10 for being unnecessary movie that ever made in Brazil, this feels like a propaganda made by the government to cover up the Brazilian real colorful animals because it tells you that that there are only colorful pussycats in Brazil), Tad Jones force feed with Spanish tapas is a reference of criticism of Tad Jones to be too American to show that that movie is from Spain like he's burger fetish 1/10. Scooter the Penguin is happy feet rip-off 0/10. The illusionauts rip-off The Incredibles 0/10.

Dark humor of woody is worth it because of the 2017 movie that should not be made to began with.

Harpy goes to Europe sometimes- Ivan and knight stuff ( this movies are crap to 50/50 ish, I only saw the trailers).

White Fang reference

Mavka is a forest spirit in Ukraine folklore as well as upcoming Ukraine movie coming 2019 calledMavka- The Forest Song. Harpy mentioned Mochica

reference to Ash releasing pidgeot and never seeing again, is a pity that ash oshawott, snivy and tepig didn't evolve as sick excuse to stay cute

he apocalypse prediction is a reference to sally and samson/ book of sands

Hilda's earliest story is Lucky and Zorba- cat want to protect a seagull chick and train her to fly, fox tale. She likes globi when she grew up in the swiss. She has a red macaw named 00-P2 the lives in Delta earth. She analysis phillipino myths based ob reading Dayo- sa mundo ng. She also analyze on the Nak- modern ghost story of Thailand (Liapard). Her Meowstic likes missing lynx. Understood the song of miraculous hind (xerneas). Her deer-fox is actually a tailed fox.


	9. Extras

(outside it was a warm day, Meg is sitting their)

Sasuke- Meg are you alright

Meg- I don't if my father will redeemed and say sorry

Sasuke- Meg, your father is a just a by-product of a large mistake that the author analyze about Family Guy. I'm not sure if is a no or maybe the day when the author realize that Family Guy ends, all it maters that your in a better place where their good people that are not jerks.

*meg looks down, aurorus makes her feel better by showing her frill*

Meg- your really cute

*Sasuke hugs her*

Sasuke- your love and appreciated

(meanwhile hundred thousand lighters away, Peter the Griffin is at near death waiting for cycle of The Fallen Beast restarts)

Peter- why my source has to be that son of a cluster, that abusive no good that he doesn't deserve to go to his cathl *Arceus about to send him to the Void*

Arceus- my trusty griffin do you wish to go the Void, even know that your the current barrier/incarnation of Fallen Beast.

Peter- please give me mercy, I give up everything during the battle because I realized my errors. I reason that I can't change is not the Choas is because I'm just a by-product of a bigger mistake and that is author's analyze of Family Guy

Arceus- I under stand my son that you don't want to go to the void because of Peter Griffin. I'll give you mercy at one condition, I allow you to perish in the Void until Family Guy ends, If that happens I send you free without The Beast

(light engulfs him into nothingness)

(meanwhile at Steven's house)

Charizard- and gracenovamon was a fusion between two legendary ultra beast of light- lunala and solgaleo. They protect the entire galaxy from dark matter, dark energy and negrozma. Real reason of how stars like the sun glows.

Steven- how does the dragon from space different from the ones on many earths

Charizard- that's because most dragon pokemon separate from the Andrmada dragon is that there prime material dragons. They control primary matter, tend to control elements. They share a common ancestor that looked like 6 winged charizard. Photon dragons don't have a primary element because they manipulate photos. They use photon current to gain equal amount of energy. If they store light in the wings they create second wings- is called photon link.

(meanwhile in Amazon, Harpy is resting inside of a cubic cocoon)

Hapy- *deaming* what really came of yveltal to become a god of destruction, he attempts to steal the fire of the sun for his own gain. He tried to attack everything with sun rays until Solgaleo attacked him. Do you know the relationship between the red macaws and Yveltal.

(real Yveltal engulfs the cocoon)

(meanwhile at Dendy's lab)

Dendy- KO do you want to know the creature that dates back the hundred million years old

(shows a black object saying in the challenger deep

KO- that looks like a black tyrantar

(later Sasuke is resting, dreaming what happened 7000 years ago)

Jonathan- Lapis you need to do this experiment

Sasuke- WD's Garnet this is to much, capturing dinosaur is one thing but genetic modification is too far

Jonathan- I need what true power of indomunis rex- a legendary hybrid of carnotaur and a baronyx is difficult to capture. that is what we are making our own but with dakotaraptor (nikoraptor X slasher) DNA.

Sasuke- this is a frankenstein monster your making, this is out of hand

Jonathan- I'll show this to Pink Diamond as a gift, this is the perfect weapon

*later*

Jonathan- My diamond, I present you this weapon

Sasuke- my diamond look out, Ocean Jasper save her

*Jasper get shatter*

(wakes up and realize it was a flashback, Meg is concern about her adopted father)

Meg- daddy what happened *arrives in her night form that looks like a indoraptor* is Grumpy the tyrantrum coming from land of lost that you befriended decade ago coming

Sasuke- no Grumpy doesn't like to be on earth

Meg- are the white gorillas from mars going to attack you

Sasuke- no pumpkin, those apes are not strong enough. I just have another indoraptor dream

Meg- daddy what's an indoraptor

Sasuke- is a hybrid of a dakotaraptor (nikoraptor and slasher), carnoturus and a baronyx that I made. It was a mistake that I made so that Jonathan jerk will use it as weapon

Meg- daddy, people make mistakes but for you you regrets that mistake. Is not your fault it was Jonathan, you are able to redeem.

Sasuke- but my original assistant was shattered by one of them that is trying to be like the ultimate Jasper. I let Jonathan get away but not anymore

Meg- daddy I'm sorry that you made this monsters get away

Sasuke- At least your the cutest indoraptor that I ever seen

Meg- *blushes* awwww

end

Yveltal past is reference to the scarlet macaw symbolism of sun rays in mayan myths.

Reference to t-rex from Land of the Lost film,


	10. Chapter 10- a path to redemption

( after being in the Void, Peter is tied up and muffled)

Peter *muffles*- hello, is this the punishment

*a wild zoroark appears, shape shift into Meg Griffin (Meg's human counterpart)*

Zoroark- hello dad, now the tables has been turned, now your the punching bag

Peter- Meg what's going on, what are you going to do

Zoroark- well let's see what the fox spirit dose to punish, shift emotional experience from the victim with my empath powers

*punches him right in his neck chakra, Peter groans in pain while he is having flash backs with Meg*

Peter- *pants* please stop, I know my human counter part is irredeemable but I'm just a puppet

*sends him to shadow realm*

Peter- finally alone, I have to escape to talk to Meg how sorry I was

*alarms*

(some familiar emboar got scared, a Duskier pin him down)

*Peter keep running, sees a portal to home but it was a screen*

Zoroak- you think you can get way

*dusknior looks for her*

Zoroak- Nior enough rough housing, I'll just isolate him

Peter- what is going on

Zoroak- there is explanation, Giratina

Giratina- Zoroak you can take a break, I'll take care of it

(later)

Zoroak- If you escape, I'll break you

Peter- Giratina what is it

Giratina- is was a great idea to punish Peter with you empath powers

Zoroak- thanks

*zoroak leaves*

Giratina- The great griffins has the ability to learn based on there emotions, a trait that Peter lacks

Volcanicdramon- how do you want to keep punishing us

Levimon- he is one of use, he is made by Father- pride

incineroar- can we give him that he likes until he learns how to feel

Belphemon- he can't understand emotion on others zzzzzzz

Skullbaluchemon- I can't just eat him even know I'm a omnivore but still *eats cookies* om om om om om

Levimon- but goat boy your the one that want to feast on Steven's blood

Belphmon- what at least I'\I'm trying to save lemurs

Incineroar at least I;m no longer responsible of sending 2000 sacred horse t slaughter for my greedy existence that was my other guy

volcanicdramon- Is not like I have a strong passion for TTG because I know people hates it so I just sing a little love

skullbaluchemon- but your the one that wants to locked up birds in cages

*all demon lords talking at once*

Giratina- *wrathful* enough I'm the demonlord of wrath has his own insecurities, I just can't stop thing to what happen to geotopia. Demonlord of envy hates himself so he could be a sponge but you look like a great crocodile. crocs are awesome

Levimon- thanks brother

Giratina- Demon lord of greed you regret of what you did so have to take it easy

*incireroar sweats*

Giratina- demon lord of sloth belphemon you destroyed Young Justice because you knew that no one pays attention to TTG

zzzzzzz

Giratina- volcanicdramon demon lord of lu….obsession, thanks for giving TTG love. Skullbeluchemon demonlord gluttony you eat people as a sign of bad karma

Peter- what do you want from me

Giratina- Griffons are interesting creatures that are are known for their territorial nature. Sometimes they like to mess up a lot of things for humor. For you, you do that to your own daughter for sick humor.

Peter- blame on the human me

Giratina- you and human Peter are one of the same but both of you are living in a separate universe that are connected based on your actions. We are finding a way to break the habit, only why is just wait for Family Guy to end so the Universal barrier will become weak

Dusknoir- I checked his brain and showed that both sees Meg as something to abuse for sake of so called God stats qou

Giratina- I hate that, it explains that they can't be redeemed. Dusknoir do it…

*Dusknior is about to strike him with blackhole eclipse, Peter backs away*

Skullbaluchemon- get off racist

(runs to cage)

Peter- I'm not that Peter, I'm my own name

Dusknior- what do you mean

Peter- we might be the same but I'm my own person

Dusknior- what does it mean to be a person Peter Griffin

*the scared griffin gulps*

Peter- I don't know

Dusknior- I take care of your punishment

Giratina- how is it

Dusknior- he starting to develop some form of empathy like he never mentioned that he is best griffin of the galaxy. Human Peter shows any empathy and self-aware

Giratina- good

Peter- what is Dusknior

volcanicdramon- he is a pokemon- fully developed sentient being that are able sympathize and aware the sentient beings.

Peter- why humans use it to fight

Volcanicdramon- dominance and territory

*dusknior hits his plans with his fist*

Peter- I'm a sentient a sentient griffin that is not like this sadistic human, Meg left because she is stronger than that human Meg

Zoroak- do what I

Peter- I'm sorry human Meg

Zoroark- *turns back into a zoroark* thanks but I'm a fox named Meg

Peter- I could show you what I really am

Dusknior- what

Peter- When I was attacked by several Mega-leveled Pokemon I thought they would kill me but they where fighting me

Dusknior- like pokemon challenge, epic battle for pokemon determination. Do you have a determination

Peter- no I was driven by my human self out of will like a slave. *looks down* do feel like a slave when a human use you

Dusknior- of course not, Pokemon fallows their trainer based on determination. Unlike slavery, we could share each other emotions. did…..did human Peter forced you to abuse you own offspring

*Peter nods*

Peter- I regret it every time, this is way I tried ask for forgiveness

Dusknior- Peter I'm sorry

Peter- I just want my little cub back

Dusknior- why can't you fight back

Peter- because fear of chaos effect- anti- god stats quo. I fear that If I get into it human Peter die and if he die, I…..die too. I must kill human Peter so I can be free

Dusknior- you can't Peter…please Peter don't do it. You have to fight back like move on….please your a sentient griffin

*Peter is heading for black quasar, duskier fallows and saves him*

Dusknior- don't do it, I don't want you to get hurt *sobs*

Peter- You are a pokemon after all, they look after those who are endanger. Like Palkia wants to save Meg even she is a Space lord but known to feel

Dusknior- that's the spirit, I could tell that you are understanding sympathy as well as empathy. those are the traits that human Peter lacks

*Peter laughs*

dusknior- why are you laughing I didn't say anything offensive

Peter- no Dusky is just I never realizing I'm actually breaking god stats qua without realizing. Is like I could change without human Peter around. Hows us that….I'm not

Dusknior- the legends are true the griffins are empaths after all

*Peter laughs and snorts*

Peter - I'm the dummy

*later*

Giratina- why human peter can't feel but the griffin can

Dusknoir- is like this can use chaos effect but he doesn't want to reveal

Giratina- that's impossible because both could die from chaotic effects

Peter- I didn't about her human Peter this this to be…..he manipulated me so I could I could be the most important griffin of all

(peter use chaos storm while he throws tampered tantrum)

Dusknoir- is okay I could've just stop thinking about him and express your own self that you stronger.

Peter- really *sobs* what happened to good old values

Giratia- wait a minute do you say good old values

dusknior- so that means Peter the griffin was the old Peter Griffin

belphemon- so he was a human

Peter- My family and I used to be humans hell from different universe. I was dummy, Meg is hard to get, my pet was voice of reasons, my wife was sassy, my son was dump funded. We had a life until a Demonlord of Pride took everything I have decade ago. He created a rift rapture that split me, my wife, my pet in half. Fox spirited tried everything but he banished into this universe as griffins that are linked into our half. My wife's half is bad, my pet's half is a jerk and worst of all is my human half…he biggest jerk that ever walk on earth. I didn't asked to be split and become a griffin.

Giratina- Peter I can't forgive your human counter part but I never forget that you had good old fashion values.

Peter- what boy my undone

Giratina- we don't want to punish you anymore

dusknior- instead you could be a guest and we going to be partners

Peter- *playfully smiles* shut up Dusky

dusknoir- you give a nickname, I never had a name

(both hugs)

(meanwhile at Earth Meg is sleeping and then she smiles)

END


	11. Chapter 11- white fox

(even Peter the griffin tries to separate his ties with his human self because evil Peter is not a human but a manifestation of all negative energy from all the universe in a form of a 5 tailed white zoroark. Even he tries to redeem, he still going to suffer fate worst than death. His true form is so evil, so sadistic, apathetic, sociopathic that a few brave souls dare to call with a nike name- FOX and real destroyer of Terra Nova so he could create a puppet griffin )

Dusky the dusknior- where are we

Peter the griffin- Dark universe is filled mostly of foxes

(a small arctic fox with eyepatch get in the way)

Peter the griffin- that's geth's counterpart, Brain

Brain- Peter the griffin, my master wants to see you

Dusky- I'm coming

Brain- only the griffin could face my master

(drags to bad peter's domain, FOX was waiting)

FOX- hello there you dare to challenge me so you could redeemed

Peter the griffin- I just want you too

Fox- shut up peter, your only purpose is to make the universe suffer with abuse that make me smile

*Peter groans*

Fox- I you manage to get that out of your system Bronto, you know why I used you to destroy that nonsense colony on goody-goody two-showed planet.

*start to glow*

Dusky- my master look out

*strike him in the eye, blinding him*

FOX- this is what happen if someone has liberal ideas to understand how to feel, feeling was never part of survival of fitness

(send Peter the griffin to cubed cage floating around a neutron star)

(men while back on earth, Sasuke Lapis has big surprise to her little cupcake)

Sasuke- sweetie, daddy has a little surprise for you

Meg- was is it daddy

(shows her get asa present)

Sasuke- I found it when my sniffing coati unit found something in the forest. I checked the inside and uncorrupted the data until good as new)

Geth- hello my master how came I serve you, if you like my to my master

Meg- is….. just…..like…Geth as puppy, now we can rise him without abusive household so he could be a gentle good boy. Who is a good boy, who is a good by?

Geth- me…me,,,, (panting like a dog)

Meg- thank you for daddy for bringing a puppy

Sasuke- I would do anything for….My Griffin

some of the inspiration of most of my fanfic is from Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
